Ferocious Four
by Rose Petals In My Pocket
Summary: Ferocious Four is a group of four girls that are the hit of Sinnoh. They are a big musical sensation. Ash, Gary, Paul and Drew have tickets to see them. What happens if these four icons are just Misty, Leaf, Dawn and May? Love? Hate? New Loves? Breakups?
1. Undo It

**Hello guys! Like I said before, I have a lot of time on my hands and I just HAD to get these ideas out on the web before I forget them. I'm continuing my other stories, along with these TWO new ones that I have thought up!**

**Another thing, if anyone says this is like Hannah Montana…I will punch you. I will try to make this as anti-Hannah Montana as I can. I think I can do it! **

**Ages:**

**May – 17**

**Misty – 18**

**Dawn – 16**

**Leaf – 17**

**Drew – 17**

**Ash – 17**

**Paul – 18**

**Gary - 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

…

**The Ferocious Four**

**Chapter One: Undo It**

…

On a warm June evening in Veilstone city, four teenage boys are gathered around in a living room in front of a large flat screen television set. The channel is set on a live satellite viewing of a concert. A concert being performed by one the most popular singing groups of its present time, The Ferocious Four.

Now, no one particular knows where or who this group is, particularly. Everyone just knows the same thing. They are the biggest hits of this generation of teenagers, ages ranging from fifteen to seventeen years of age. The Ferocious Four is just merely a group of four musically gifted, teenage girls. From their appearances on stage, you would never really think that they would be as close or click together, but they do. They just seem to do things differently than any other regular singing group. They had a televised interview a few weeks ago and they explained to an interviewer that each one of the four girls came up with a different song with a different type of music styling like rock, rap or pop.

"Man, these girls are smoking hot." A guy with spiky brown says while placing his hands behind his head and kicking his feet onto a glass coffee table while two out of the other four boys agreed by shaking their heads up and down. "Hey Paul, thanks again for letting all of us kick it at your place."

The guy, known as Paul, grunts in acknowledgement before running his hand through his shaggy, purple hair and then kicks his feet onto the coffee table as well.

"I'm so glad that you got us concert tickets for the next concert, for Friday. Only one more day boys and we get to see the amazingly hot, Ferocious Four. Good job, Ash. You did something right." A guy with chartreuse hair and matching emerald eyes says while also, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. The guy, known as Ash, walks back in from the kitchen with a bag of buttered popcorn and sits down onto the couch where all the other guys were sitting and plops his feet onto the coffee table.

"No problem, I'm just so ready. TGIAF!" Ash exclaims with a full mouth of popcorn in his mouth. All the guys look at him with confusing stares. "Thank god it's _almost _Friday, duh!" Ash says while stuffing another handful of popcorn into his oversized mouth.

"Hey you guys, shut up! They're about to sing their new song! I swear. I enjoy watching Macy Mathews. She is so klutzy. She also can rap like no other." The guy with chartreuse hair says in slight amusement while flicking his hair out of his eyes. Gary rolls his eyes.

"Whatever Drew, I love watching Leah Grey. She can really sing a note." Gary inputs as he steals a handful of popcorn from Ash. Ash laughs with a mouthful of popcorn, but swallows it before talking.

"No way, Missy Waters is the most rockin' one of that group! She knows how to strum her guitar." Ash says while shoving in another handful of popcorn. After a moment of silence, all of the guys turn to Paul.

"Paul, who is your favorite girl?" Gary asks while getting another scoop of Ash's popcorn. Ash glares at Gary before turning his back towards him and hides his bowl of popcorn.

"Hm. I think they are all pathetic, but if I had to pick one. I would say the girl that interests me the most is Danni Berlin; she just knows how to perform on stage, but they are still equally stupid." Paul explains before crossing his arms over his chest. "Now be quiet, I want to hear this song." All of the guys brought their eyes to the screen.

…

"May, where is my shoe?" A girl with a chest-length black wig on asks in an impatient tone. May was busy trying to put in her colored contacts in her eyes which were green on the outside and yellow on the inside.

"I don't know, Dawn! Go ask Misty or Leaf! I'm busy!" May yells in an annoyed tone while attempting to put in her second contact. Dawn groans in exasperation.

"They said to ask you! What do I do? We go on stage in a minute and I can't go out with one heel on!" Dawn yells in a frantic voice as she looks around May's dressing room for her other shoe. "Aha! I found it!" Dawn then glares at May who is now tossing on her curled copper colored wig. "Thief." Dawn spat before she ran out of May's dressing room. May merely groans in annoyance.

May goes over to her already chosen outfit and changes into it quickly. May is wearing a green, summer dress with a white fish-net, long-sleeved shirt underneath it with ripped knee pants and white wedges and accessorized with a heart shaped belt and some diamond studs. May checks out her 'other' self in the mirror and walks out of her dressing room.

Behind stage was Leaf, Dawn, Misty and their manager already dressed up and ready to go.

Misty is wearing a straight platinum blonde wig that reaches her shoulders in a jagged cut with Apple red hair underneath her hair and her bangs. She had her signature hair bump in too, she _always_ wears her bump. She also had in her blood-red colored contacts in her eyes and a black sticker underneath her left eye. She is wearing a red strapless dress with black leggings and black leather-heeled boots. In her ears were about four piercings in each ear and a rod through her cart ledge on her left ear and also her fake nose piercing.

Dawn is wearing her jet black straight chest-length wig with a burgundy tint to it. Her bangs framed her face in an attractive way. She also had in her lime green eye contacts and her drawn on freckles. She is wearing a black tank top underneath a hot pink cut off t-shirt with black sparkly, rhinestone jeans with a sparkly pink belt and her hot pink wedges. Her ears are pierced with two sets of diamond earrings.

Finally, Leaf is wearing her chocolate brown wig that is curled and reaches a little bit past her shoulders in a jagged cut with her bangs framing her face. Her sky blue contacts were already in her eyes. She is wearing white tank top underneath a bright yellow jacket with yellow ripped jeans and black heeled boots. She has her diamond earrings and a small hooped cart ledge earring for her left ear.

"Okay you girls, good luck tonight! I know you girls will do fantastic! Alright, go, go, go!" The manager says in excitement as he ushers the girls to get up on stage.

May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf all run up on stage to their assigned places. Misty is the only one that plays a guitar in the group, but tonight was not one of those shows. All four of the girls had their own microphones with their names (stage names) in scripted on the handle in a fancy, silver, cursive writing. On May's microphone was the name, Macy. On Misty's microphone was the name, Missy. On Dawn's microphone was the name, Danni and on Leaf's microphone was the name, Leah.

"Hey everybody, are you ready?" May cheers out into the crowd while waving her arms up and down. Misty, Dawn and Leaf walk up beside her switching glances, all of them giving each other simultaneous nods to begin.

"Okay you guys, this song is dedicated to some very shallow guys that each of us have encountered in our lives and since I'm not scared to put them on blast, I'll just say their names! Rudy, Brendan, and Kenny, this one is dedicated to you guys on the behalf of myself, Macy and Danni." Misty announced on her microphone before receiving some glares from May and Dawn. "Let's get started!" Misty yells.

The lights start to die down and settle to a whitish color and land a spotlight on the girls. The band from behind the girls starts playing their music and the crowd goes wild with claps and hollering. Misty grabs her microphone and brings it up to her lips and starts to sing the words to the song.

**Misty**: "_I should have known by the way you passed me by_

_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_

_I should have walked, but I never had the chance_

_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_"

**May**** & Misty**: "_Now I only have myself to blame_

_For falling for your stupid games_

_I wish my life could be_

_The way it was before I saw your face_"

**May, Misty, Dawn & Leaf**: "_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na, na_"

**Dawn**: "_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_

_And I never say your name and I never will_

_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_

_And I'm not even sad_"

**Leaf & Dawn**: "_Now you only have yourself to blame_

_For playing all those stupid games_

_You're always gonna be the same_

_And, oh no, you'll never change_"

**May, Misty, Dawn & Leaf**: "_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na, na_"

**May**: "_You want my future, you can't have it_

_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_

_I need you gone so fast_"

**May, Misty, Dawn & Leaf**: "_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_"

The song ends with all the girls striking a defiant and strong pose. All the thousands of people in the audience applauded in hoops and hollers and even some were throwing bouquets of flowers. May smiles slightly and sighs as she watches a lone, red rose land a mere foot away from her. She kneels down and picks it up, smelling its beautiful scent. Misty glances over at her and rolls her eyes while smiling.

The Ferocious Four exit the stage and head back to their manager who merely tells them 'good show' and to get rested up for their next concert. The four friends walk into their own appropriate dressing rooms to change into some more comfortable clothing, but they dare not take off the wigs and contacts yet till they were safe from paparazzi.

…

May walks into her dressing room, still holding the rose that was thrown on stage a few moments back. She inhales the scent again before giving it some thought on why she loves roses so much, but not just any color rose. A red rose, to be exact. '_Funny how this beautiful flower reminds me so much of Drew.' _

"Well if you think about it, they aren't that much different." May says to herself. "This rose is very beautiful in its own way and its means something to me, not that Drew means anything to me. Even though the rose is beautiful, it has its thorns that can harm you and causes annoyance, just like Drew. Ha, no wonder he likes them so much." May says to no one in particular. "Because they are so similar."

The door to May's dressing room swings violently open with Dawn rushing through the entrance like an energized kid. May turns away from her vanity mirror and looks at Dawn with a questionable glance. Dawn bends over with her hands on her knees and gasps for breath.

"W…We…we are going…to Vei…Veilstone tonight for our concert on Fri…Friday." Dawn says while gasping a few breaths of air. May just looks at her.

"And, what's the big deal?" May ask her while jumping up out of her chair and walks over to her door. Dawn begins to follow May out of the door and into the hallway. Dawn shrugs her shoulders in exasperation.

"Well, the 'big deal' is that Paul happens to _live _in Veilstone and all of the guys are staying with him, what if they go to the concert on Friday? What if they recognize us?" Dawn says in a paranoid tone while receiving an eye roll from May.

"First off, they aren't going to show up and _if _they did, they wouldn't be able to recognize us. Secondly, why would Paul, of all people, go to one of our concerts, not that we are bad, but seriously, Paul? Lastly, don't ever exceed more than four energy drinks per day." May explains to Dawn before smiling at her. They both stopped in front of the exit backstage where Misty and Leaf were also standing, waiting for them.

"What about energy drinks?" Misty asked in question as she began to push open the exit door and begins to walk out. Dawn groans.

"May said that I don't need to drink energy drinks anymore!" Dawn yells in frustration. "Also, we are going to Veilstone, that's where all the guys are at!"

"I did not say you couldn't have any, I said that shouldn't exceed more than four a day!" May yells in defense as she reaches Misty's red 2011 Chevrolet Camaro. Misty unlocks the doors and they all pile in with Leaf in the passenger seat, May and Dawn in the back and Misty driving.

Misty put her keys into the ignition and her 'Ferocious Four' music starts blaring loudly from the speakers in the car, Misty cringes before turning the volume button down. She then reaches in her pocket for her iPhone and pulls it out and starts typing furiously.

"Shut up so that I can make a phone call real quick!" Misty shouts over to the two bickering girls in the back seat. The girls look at her in curiosity.

"Who are you calling?" Leaf asks while opening the mirror above her head and wipes off a smudge of smeared makeup. Dawn and May lean forward to be included in the call.

"Put them on speaker!" May demands in excitement, receiving an eye roll from Misty.

"Again, who are you calling?" Leaf repeats as she closes the mirror and turns to Misty, who is furiously typing something.

"Turn the volume up so we can hear too!" Dawn squeals impatiently as Leaf sighs in annoyance.

"Nevermind, I'll find out eventually." Leaf says while crossing her legs in the seat and watches Misty intensely.

"Shhhhh, I'm calling them now!" Misty says while putting her index finger to her lips, signaling them to shut up. They all leaned forward to listen to the phone.

Anticipation was the only thing that lingered in the air as the girls waited for the phone to start ringing. Dawn and May started to laugh like little girls, but was quickly shushed by Misty and a glare from Leaf. The girls quickly covered their mouths with their hands to suppress the girly giggles.

*First ring*

…

*Second ring*

…

*Third ring*

…

"**Hey Mist, what's up?" **A voice on the other line greeted, which made Misty smile slightly before talking. The other girls giggled, knowing very well who it was they were talking to.

"Hey Ash, I just wanted to ask you for a favor, if you don't mind." Misty asks sweetly as she twirled a strand piece of hair on her wig as if she was asking him in person.

"**Yeah, what is it?" **Ash asks with much curiosity dripping in his words.

"Am I on speaker, because I don't want the others to hear this?" Misty asks while smiling at her friends who were engrossed in the conversation.

"**Uh, nope. You are not on speaker." **Ash says over the phone, pausing for Misty to ask her favor. Misty looks over to her friends and mouths the word, 'liar' and the girls giggle slightly.

"**Ash, who are you talking to? Get off the phone; tell your mom that you will call her back in a minute. Drew just challenged Paul to go jump in his pool…ass naked!" **A voice called over to Ash over the phone. All the girls interrupted into a huge fit of laughter. Misty tried to shush the girls, but she was giggling too hard herself. Of course all the guys heard them laughing.

"**Ash, are you talking to Misty? I do believe that when there's a Misty there is also a Leaf, May and Dawn." **A voice said, a lot more clearly than before. All the girls started to giggle a little more. Misty stopped laughing enough to continue.

"Hello Gary, I was just about to ask Ash a question, but it looks like I'll be asking both of you guys." Misty explains while looking at her friends who were smiling widely.

"**Okay, ask away." **Gary said, before a pause was in effect. Misty tried to suppress the giggles as she talked.

"Is it okay if we stay with you guys in Veilstone for a few days?" Misty asks while looking at her friends who had incredulous looks on each of their faces.

There was a pause, followed by a snicker by Gary on the other line.

"**Sure, no problem. I'll keep the door unlocked for you girls. I'm not going to tell Paul or Drew either. It will be our little secret. Where are you at, anyway?" **Gary explained to the girls, who were doing victory fist pumps in the air.

"Oh, don't worry about that, we'll be there in about twenty minutes. See if you can hold out Paul for that long. We may want to take a little dip in the pool ourselves." Dawn says into the phone while leaning over Misty's seat. Misty glares at Dawn, who innocently smiles.

"**Sounds good, I'll try to get Drew involved in this little prank too.**** See you girls in a little bit." **Gary says as some background noise plays through the phone. The girls all high-five one another for the little prank that will surely happen in less than thirty minutes.

"Bye!" All the girls said in unison as they ended the call. All the girls erupted in a fit of laughter. All the girls sat back into their seat and turn up the music, which was E.T. by 'The Ferocious Four'.

"Next stop, Paul's house!" Dawn exclaimed in excitement as she threw her arm forward, pointing in front of her.

"Uh, slight problem. We haven't changed yet, we need to at least take off the wigs and change into some casual clothes." Leaf said looking over at Misty who was way ahead of her.

All the girls removed their wigs and changed into the appropriate casual wear. For Dawn she changed into a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top with her hot pink, sparkling bikini underneath.

Leaf changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a green tank top with her emerald green bikini underneath.

May changed into a pair of jean shorts and a red strapless shirt with her sapphire blue bikini underneath.

Misty changed into a pair of faded blue shorts and a turquoise tank top with her yellow bikini underneath.

After a few minutes of speed-changing, all the girls brushed out their hair and touched up their makeup, they were ready to go. Just before they were about to pull out of the parking lot, they all received a text from one of the boys, excluding Paul, who wasn't part of the known prank.

May picked up her phone and read the text.

**From: Drew**

**To: May**

**Let me know when you get here so we can be ready for the prank.**

Leaf picked up her phone and read the text out loud to herself.

**From: Gary**

**To: Leaf**

**Hey Leaf, text me and tell me when you're here. I can't wait for you to get here. ;)**

Leaf giggled before rolling her eyes. Misty picked up her phone, noticing that she had two texts from Ash.

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**Mist the guys told me to text you. Please test me when you get here. I can't wait to drive your car! :)**

Misty snorted and opened the second text from Ash.

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**I meant 'text' not test**

Misty rolled her eyes and smiled. Dawn looked at her phone to see that she had gotten a text message as well. Not from Paul, though.

**From: Gary**

**To: Dawn**

**Hey, I texted your friends, so ask them what we all told them.**

Dawn sighed in annoyance. Eventually, after a few minutes of explaining what was going to happen, they were finally on their way to Veilstone.

…

"Why would you guys let these girls stay in my house?" Paul yelled in anger towards his three guy friends who sat on the couch in the living room. None of them replied at that moment. Finally, Gary spoke up.

"Well, the girls think that we are going to pull a prank on you about going skinny dipping in the pool, but we're not. The prank is on them." Gary explained calmly looking at Paul whose cold, angered was unfazed by the explanation.

"I don't mind Misty or Leaf, but May and Drew constantly argue 24/7! It's annoying." Paul roared in frustration while running his hands through his purple hair. Drew smirked.

"Aren't you forgetting that _Dawn _is also coming? I know how much you adore her." Drew teased as the guys started to smirk, but Paul's stoned face still glared at them.

"Troublesome girl." Paul muttered while plopping down on his couch. "She is so annoying, happy, pathetic, bubbly, stupid…ugh! I can't stand her!" Paul groaned throwing his head into his hands. Gary laughed then looked down at his phone, it was a text from Leaf.

**From: Leaf**

**To: Gary**

**Hey, we are here. We will be waiting at the pool.**

Gary smiled mischievously. 'Perfect,' he thought. He responded back immediately.

**From: Gary **

**To: Leaf**

**K. Be there in three minutes. :)**

All the boys looked at him.

"It's time for the girls to get their dip in the pool." Gary said, grinning evilly as he gestured for the guys to follow him outside.

When they got outside to the pool deck, unnoticed, they watched as the girls peeled off their clothing and stood at the edge of the pool.

"Ready to see Paul naked, Dawn?" May asked as she slowly put her big toe into the water, which was pretty chilly. Dawn blushed brightly.

"N-No!" Dawn yelled back in an embarrassed tone.

Gary, who was hiding in a bush behind Leaf, looked towards Paul, Ash and Drew who were also hiding behind a bush behind Dawn, Misty and May.

"Now!" Gary shouted as he and the other guys ran up to the girls, shoving them into the icy cold water. Misty resurfaces first, followed by Leaf then May, who were giving the laughing boys a death glare.

"*Cough* You guys, someone help! I can't swim!" Dawn thrashed out in the fifteen foot deep water. Before anyone could respond, some jumped in head-first to save the sinking blunette.

Dawn's vision started to become blurry and really dark.

'I'm going to drown.' Dawn thought to herself as she slipped away into unconsciousness. She vaguely caught sight of Paul hooking his arm around her waist.

Paul then resurfaces with Dawn in his arms and carries her to the side of the pool where the girls helped her out of and laid her on the concrete deck. Paul hopped out of the pool and rushed over to Dawn. Paul pressed two fingers up to her neck for a pulse, no pulse. Misty starts to freak out.

"Do you guys know CPR?" Misty shouted at the girls and guys. All of them gave her a sad glance. Paul glared up at Misty.

"I do." Paul sternly replied as him began to pump down on Dawn's chest with his manly hands. Paul hesitates for a moment.

Paul looks down at Dawn's lips that were slightly parted. His face grew warm. 'Ugh, it's just a survival technique.' Paul thought to himself before pinching Dawn's nose, to close it.

Paul leans down closer, only inches away. Paul's heart begins to speed up quickly. Paul continues to lean down much closer than before, centimeters away now. Paul slowly closes his eyes as his feel Dawn's warm lips against his own. Paul was red in the face right now. He opens his eyes to find a pair of sapphire orbs staring back. Only one thought came to Paul's mind.

'Shit.'

…

**Well, here ya go! I hope you like it! **

**Please review and tell me if I should continue this or not! **

**So Review, review, and review!**


	2. Love You Like a Love Song

**Oh my gosh, I can't believe how many of you guys liked the first chapter! It made me so happy! It really brought joy to my heart! You guys are so sweet! Thanks to all the reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! **

**If there was any confusion as to who was who, here are the names of the girls!**

**Misty Waterflower – Missy Waters**

**May Maple – Macy Mathews**

**Dawn Berlitz – Danni Berlin**

**Leaf Green – Leah Grey**

…

**The Ferocious Four**

**Chapter Two: ****Love You Like a Love Song**

…

'_Why is everything so dark? Did I drown?'_ Dawn thought to herself, unable to move or open her eyes. _'I'm not dead, am I?'_ Her answer was answered just then.

"Way to go, Paul. Your venom poisoned her." Dawn heard May's voice say. Then she heard an annoyance sigh. Most likely Paul's annoyed sigh.

"Well, she had two choices. She could drown and die or I could save her. Which one did you prefer?" Paul's voice dripped with much sarcasm as he responded to May.

'_Where the heck am I and why can't I wake up?'_ Dawn asked herself, still failing to awaken. She then heard a groan.

"Paul, did you _really _know CPR or did you just want to kiss Dawn?" Misty asks receiving a grunt from Paul.

'_Paul performed CPR on me?'_ Dawn thought. _'Oh yeah, I remember that! If he_ _saved me, how come I'm not awake?'_ Dawn tried with all her might to try to awaken herself, but to no avail.

"Look, I'd prefer to _not _have a dead girl floating in my pool." Paul replied to Misty's comment. "She's breathing now, just let her rest and we'll check her again tomorrow." Dawn began to panic in her mind.

'_No, we can't! We have a concert tomorrow and a music video to do!'_ Dawn thought frantically to herself. _'Slap me, punch me, throw some water on me, do something!' _

"We can't! We have a musi…mu-music lesson tomorrow." May yelled out, almost blowing their cover. There was about twenty second silence.

'_No, I was supposed to write a song tonight! It was my turn to write our new song!_ _No, wake up Dawn! Wake up! Right now!'_ Dawn yelled at herself.

"Uh…yeah! Dawn is supposed to write up a new piece of music to play on the…on the…piano, yeah that's right, piano." Leaf lied, pathetically.

'_Misty, hit me with your damn mallet!'_ Dawn screamed into her mind once more.

"Piano?" Gary asked in disgust.

'_Someone, wake me up'__"_ Dawn whined.

"Yeah, she's a real Bait towin'." May complemented. Someone slapped their forehead.

"You mean Beethoven?" Misty asked with frustration.

'_Please, someone help…oh god, what __is that smell?'_ Dawn thought, inhaling the delectable scent. _'Smells like pecha pie.'_ She then heard the sharp sound of a 'ding' that belonged to a timer.

"Hold on, my pie is done." Leaf says before her walking into the kitchen. May claps her hands.

"Oh yes, I love Leaf's homemade, pecha pies, they're Dawn's favorite, too bad she can't have any," May teases.

'_May, I'm going to punch you so hard when I wake up.'_ Dawn thought to herself.

"Hey you guys, pies ready, come get a piece while it's nice and hot!" Leaf calls from inside the kitchen. Multiple footsteps were heard by Dawn as they faded further and further away. Dawn's heart drops.

'_I want some__ pecha pie, stupid eyeballs, open up!'_ Dawn screams into her mind.

"Paul, don't you want some pie?" Leaf's voice asked from inside the kitchen. Paul sighs.

"Not right now. Maybe in a little bit." Paul responds, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

'_Oh great, I still have 'Little Miss Sunshine' to keep me company. Oh joy.'_ Dawn sarcastically says to herself in thought. Paul sighs.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Dawn, but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for pushing you in. I had no idea that you were so pathetic that you couldn't even swim." Paul says to the unconscious Dawn.

'_Thanks for that apology, Paul, it was so heartwarming.'_ Dawn says to herself. Paul then upside-down, cups Dawn's left cheek. Dawn stiffens. _'What is he doing?' _

"Please wake up soon." Paul almost inaudibly whispers as he slowly removes his hand from her cheek. "It's lonely when you're not around." Paul says, beginning to walk away.

"P-…P-Paul, d-don't…l-leave m-me." Dawn whispers softly while slowly opening her eyes. Paul quickly turns around in alarm.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Paul asks with his voice full of concern. He then slowly kneels down to Dawn's eye level in front of the couch.

Dawn nods in response before trying to sit up, but to no avail. Paul snorts.

"Idiot, you're weak, don't try to sit up right now." Paul says while trying to hide the smile that was threatening to appear on his lips.

"You saved me." Dawn plainly states, rather than a question. Paul was slightly taken back by this statement while his cheeks grew a little tint of pink.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't have a dead girl floating in my pool." Paul says to Dawn, who is familiar with this sentence.

"That's what you said to Misty earlier, oh crap!" Dawn exclaims, realizing that she had just exposed herself to admitting that she heard everything that was said when she was unconscious. Paul's eyes widen a bit.

"How do you know what I said?" Paul asks, standing up on his feet and crossing his arms across his chest while narrowing his eyes at her. Finally, Dawn was able to sit up straight on the couch, making a seat of Paul to sit, which he took.

"I-I don't know, it was like I could hear everything you guys were saying, I just couldn't respond, it was weird." Dawn explained before looking down at her now interesting, shoes. Paul's cheeks darken in color.

"You heard _everything _that was said?" Paul asks Dawn, not allowing himself to look at her, but merely looks at his shoes as well. Dawn turns her head to look at Paul, who was looking down then she, herself, looks back down.

"Well I heard from May that you poisoned me with your venom. I heard from Leaf that I am supposed to write a new piece of music for my 'piano lesson'. I also heard from you…" Dawn paused to look at Paul who was looking at her with his intense eyes. It was onyx eyes burning into sapphire eyes.

"…that it was lonely for you when I'm not around." Dawn finishes in a low whisper. Her cheeks begin to warm up and have a pink tint to them, but her eyes never left his. Paul still kept the connection.

"Hn." Paul grunts. "I did say that, not like I meant it though." Paul says quickly standing up and starts to walk to the kitchen. Dawn jumps up to her feet, but falls to her feet and accidentally hits her elbow on the coffee table, grimacing in pain. Paul laughs coldly.

"Ouch, that hurt." Dawn grabs her arm in pain and looks up at Paul with the pained expression still on her face.

"You're so pathetic." Paul says to her while turning away and walks towards the stairs that are on the opposite side of the room. Dawn frowns.

"I can't stand you, Paul! You can't even show some sympathy for one second!" Dawn yells while trying to stand up on two feet again, which she is successful in doing the second time. Paul ignores her and walks up the stairs, followed by the sound of a slamming door. Dawn pauses.

"HEARTLESS JERK!" Dawn shouts to Paul, who was now upstairs in his room.

Dawn groans in annoyance and anger before stomping her feet like a child then throws her arms down to her sides, after doing that, she then runs out the sliding, glass door that leads to the pool deck and the open backyard area and slams it shut.

…

**In the Kitchen**

…

"Well, sounds like Dawn woke up on the wrong side of the couch." Gary says sarcastically while placing his plate and fork into the sink, having his back to the small dining table that was seating Ash, Misty, May and Drew. Leaf was helping Gary with the dishes that were piled up in the sink.

"Paul just knows how to push the right buttons on Dawn and it really upsets her, I mean, c'mon! Dawn is sixteen and Paul is eighteen, he outsmarts her and she knows it." Leaf says while drying off the dishes that were passed her way from Gary.

"Sounds like love to me." Misty plainly states while playing a game on her iPhone. Ash is leaning over her shoulder, watching her play.

"Oh please, like Dawn said, Paul is a heartless jerk. He never shows emotion and he never treats his pokemon right, much less he's going to treat a girl right." Ash interjects as he covers Misty's eyes, trying to mess her up on her game. Misty then attempts to pry Ash's hands off her eyes, which eventually, made her lose the game she was playing.

"Ash, you made me slice the bomb! I was about to beat my high school on Fruit Ninja!" Misty yelled in annoyance before placing her phone on the table and lays her head in her hands with her elbows propped up on the kitchen table. Ash scooted his chair up to seat right beside Misty.

"Since you lost, it's my turn to play." Ash said while grabbing Misty's phone and opened up a new game of Fruit Ninja. May sighs.

"Shouldn't we go check on Dawn to make sure she is okay?" May asks before cutting herself a third piece of pie.

"She's a big girl, unlike you." Drew teases as he stands up from the table and hands his plate over to Gary for him and Leaf to wash.

"I'm just being a good friend, Drew, unlike you." May retorts while shoving a bite into her mouth. "Maybe you should go check on Paul." Drew's eyes widened before laughing lightly.

"How about you go check on Paul and tell me how it works out for you?" Drew says while flicking his chartreuse hair out of his emerald eyes. Mays heart flips as her cheeks heat up a little bit.

"Drew, you are so annoying sometimes!" May yells in frustration as she murders the rest of her pecha pie with her fork.

…

**Outside at the Pool**

**With Dawn**

…

"Stupid, cold, heartless jerk," Dawn muttered underneath her breath in anger.

Dawn is sitting outside on one of the lounge chairs beside the pool. She had a pen in her left hand and a small, pink notebook in the right hand. After being angered by Paul, Dawn had decided it was the best time to start thinking of song lyrics to their new song they would be singing at their next concert. She had been outside for already thirty minutes and it was probably around one-thirty in the morning, she needed to be getting to bed soon due to the fact that she and the girls had a music video to shoot in the morning and a concert in the evening.

Even after thirty minutes of time passing by, Dawn still hadn't thought of any new song lyrics. Who knew it was this hard to get some inspiration? She really wanted to go with a love song. Not a sad, depressing love song, but a happy, upbeat love song. Dawn was beginning to get frustrated, so she threw her head in her hands that were propped up by her elbows that were on her knees. She shot her head up when she heard the sliding doors open up. Hoping it was Paul, but it was only May. Dawn's heart drops in disappointment.

"Hey, you okay?" May asks as she pulls up a lounge chair and takes a seat next to Dawn, laughing slightly. "Hoping it was someone else?" Dawn ignores the second question.

"I'm fine, I was just trying to think of a new song, but it's so difficult! I've been out here for thirty-five minutes and I still haven't written anything down!" Dawn says in exasperation. May just shrugs her shoulders.

"I have no clue what to write for our next song, I'd help you if I could, but I'm all out of ideas." May says before crossing her legs. Dawn sighs.

"I have no inspiration! That's the problem. I need something to happen or someone important to write a song about!" Dawn says as she begins to doodle Paul's name in cursive lettering. May smiles slightly before giving her a incredulous glance, which Dawn notices. "Why are you looking at me like that, May?" May then points to her notebook, pointing out the name that Dawn had just written.

"There's your inspiration. Paul. Write a song about him and how he makes you feel inside." May explains while turning her attention to the rectangular shaped pool in front of her. Dawn rolls her eyes.

"Paul, you're the one that makes me fall. You are a heartless jerk that makes me go berserk. Your onyx eyes make people want to die." Dawn sang to May, with an amused look on her face. May sighed, trying to stifle a laugh. She stood up from her seat.

"Dawn, seriously. You need to think about writing a love song about Paul. He is one of the few people who have actually made an impact on your life." May finishes before walking into the house.

Dawn sighs in defeat as she slumps back on the lounge chair. She then sits back up and attempts to start writing the first verse of the song.

Little did she know that there was an open window in Paul's room.

…

**In Paul's Room**

**With Paul **

…

"Troublesome, annoying, idiotic girl," Paul grumbles as violently pushes up on the window door. He then walks back to his bed and lays down on top of it with a book in his hands.

*Knock-Knock*

Paul's heart speeds up a small bit, hoping it was Dawn. _'Please don't let it be Dawn, anyone but Dawn.' _Paul prayed to himself, but his heart said otherwise.

"Paul, can I come in?" Drew's voice answers from outside the room. Paul sets the book down on the nightstand beside his bed.

"Yeah, is Dawn with you?" Paul asks with much anxiousness in his voice. Drew opened and walked through the door and took a seat on the foot of his bed.

"No, just me, Dawn is outside by the pool with May talking." Drew explained while turning his body so that he could get a glance out the window, seeing May and Dawn sitting and chatting. Paul releases a sigh of relief. Drew turned his attention back to Paul.

"What are they talking abo-?" Paul was cut of by the sound of Dawn's loud singing.

"_Paul, you're the one that makes me fall. You are a heartless jerk that makes me go berserk. Your onyx eyes make people want to die."_ Dawn's voice fills the room and the ears of Drew and Paul. Paul's face then turns stone cold and his eyes change to a hateful glare while Drew tries to suppress a laugh.

"Nevermind," Paul mumbles before crossing his arms over his chest. "Troublesome gir-" Paul was cut of by Drew's hand covering his mouth.

"Be quiet and listen to them, get closer to the window." Drew said before scooting slightly over to make room for Paul, whom shifted his body to sit in front of the open window.

"_Dawn, seriously. You need to think about writing a love song about Paul. He is one of the few people who have actually made an impact on your life."_May's voice was saying from outside. Paul's heart skipped a beat as he felt his cheeks warm up. Drew looked over at Paul.

"Dude, are you blushing?" Drew asked with a smirk on his face. Paul regained his cold composure and shoved Drew off of his bed with a big 'ompf!' Paul then began to think to himself.

'_I can't believe that pathetic girl, sang a song like that about me. I may be cold, but I'm not heartless. I saved her from drowning for Arecus sake! How am I heartless?' _Paul thought to himself in anger. Drew stood up from the floor on his two feet.

"I'm gonna leave you alone now, before you give me a black eye or something. Maybe you should go help Dawn with that song of hers." Drew said before leaving his room. Paul groaned in annoyance.

Paul then swung his feet over his bed and stood up on his two feet. He kept getting this weird, heavy feeling in his heart and stomach. Is it guilt? No, Paul Shinji, has never felt this feeling before in his life. Paul sighs in defeat before taking Drew's advice and walked out of his room to locate Dawn by the pool.

…

**Outside at the Pool**

**With Dawn**

…

Dawn had now been outside for nearly an hour and it is approaching two in the morning. She was finally able to get three or four of the lines for the first verse in her song. The blunette kept repeating the first few sentences, trying to come up with an exceptional beat to the song.

"It's been said and done," Dawn paused trying to feel comfortable with the words she was singing. "Every beautiful thought's been already sung."

Dawn then started taping her hand against her leg to give the words life with a small beat.

"And I guess right now here's another one. So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them, them, them, ugh! Why can't I find something to go after that?" Dawn shouted in frustration and anger as she threw her pink notebook down to the ground with her pen along with it. She then heard the doors slide open, but didn't look up thinking it was May again. Wrong.

Dawn looks up to see none other than Paul making his way to the lounge chair that May had previously pulled out. Before sitting down, Paul picked up the pink notebook and pen that Dawn had just thrown down. Dawn looked at him with a glare while Paul looked at her with his unreadable mask.

"What do you want?" Dawn grumbled looking down at the pool with her elbows propped on her knees and her chin in her hands.

Paul furrowed his eyebrows into a frown and looked at the notebook that he was holding and started reading the song that Dawn had been working on. After reading it for a few seconds he glanced back at Dawn, who was still looking at the pool.

"Why does it stop so short? This surely can't be the entire song." Paul says to Dawn as he hands her back the notebook. Dawn laughed a real laugh before responding.

"No, I'm just stuck. I don't know what to write next." Dawn explains while looking over the page again.

"I thought you were supposed to be writing piano music?" Paul asks suspiciously. Dawn looks at him with a blank look. "Leaf said you were in charge of writing piano music for your piano lesson tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, well this is the words to it. I sing the words, but someone else writes the music." Dawn says while her face turns red from embarrassment from her pathetic lying skills. Paul narrows his eyes at her.

"You're lying, but I don't really care to know the truth." Paul says before shifting in his seat to a more comfortable position.

'_You couldn't handle the truth, Paul.' _Dawn thought to herself sadly. She then looked at Paul, who was looking at her.

"Sing the lyrics for me, Stacey." Paul says rather than asking. Dawn huffs in anger.

"My name is Dawn, not Stacey! I will not sing for anyone who doesn't know my name!" Dawn yells in anger, before crossing her arms across her chest and starts to pout.

"Whatever Danni, just sing," Paul demands before leaning back on the lounge chair and lies down on his back to look up at the stars. Dawn's heart falls into her stomach. What did he just call her?

"W-what did you call me?" Dawn stammers in shock. Paul grunts.

"I called you Sarah, now sing…Dawn." Paul says actually getting her name right. He knows her name; it's just fun to pick at her sometimes. Dawn recovers from her identity scare and finally takes a breath and starts tapping her hand on her knee for rhythm.

"It's been said and done. Every beautiful thought's been already sung and I guess right now here's another one." Dawn sings flawlessly while closing her eyes and starts to lose herself in the music.

"So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them…" Dawn finishes before looking at Paul, who had unreadable expression. He looked somewhat impressed and something else.

That voice to him sounds so familiar, like he's heard her sing before. Her voice is beautiful, flawless. She sounded amazing. He wanted to hear her sing more.

"It was okay, not perfect though." Paul said to Dawn, which was a complete lie. Dawn frowned a bit.

"I know it's not perfect, that's why I need to keep coming up with new sentences and maybe it would sound better. Do you mind helping me, Paul? Please?" Dawn asks Paul with a cute smile.

"No." Paul firmly says while sitting up from his previous laying position. Dawn then gives him the adorable puppy eyes. "Not going to work, Dawn."

…

**Twenty Minutes Later**

…

"Okay, I have the entire song finished! Thank you so much for your help, Paul!" Dawn says while tackling Paul in hug, making him fall to his back on the lounge chair with Dawn on top of him.

"Get off of me, Dawn." Paul grumbles as his cheeks turn a bright pink, trying to suppress the fluttery feeling he was getting in his stomach. What were they called again? Oh yeah, butterflies.

Dawn laughs before getting up off of Paul and stands up on her feet and starts to walks towards the house.

"Wait, Dawn. Sing the entire song, so it sounds okay." Paul explains as he sits up on his chair. Dawn nods and walks back over to the chair and takes a seat and begins to tap her knee for rhythm. She closes her eyes as she begins to sing.

"It's been said and done. Every beautiful thought's been already sung and I guess right now here's another one. So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them." Dawn sings effortlessly, keeping perfect timing with the beat she made. Paul continued to listen, wanting more.

"You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A center full of miracle, lyrical. You saved my life again." Dawn sang, finally opening her eyes to look into Paul's, for the moment, soft onyx eyes. She smiled, recalling the incident involving the pool, her and Paul. "And I want you to know baby…"

"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat." Dawn then stands up with the notebook in her right hand and the pen in the other hand, using it as a microphone. Standing in front of Paul, who looked at her with bewildered eyes, she placed her hand on his shoulder and continued to sing.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat." Dawn sings with a seductive smile as she slides her hand from Paul's shoulder down his arm slowly, stopping her hand in his hand. Paul blushes brightly, totally taken back by this action.

"Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony. There's no way to describe what you do to me. You just do to me, what you do and it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free." Dawn sings, almost effortlessly before dropping the pen and notebook and then she laces her fingers with Paul's and she gently pulls him up from his seat. Paul's blush deepens in color as he just follows Dawn's actions. He doesn't even mind the fact that she's holding his hand.

"I am hypnotized by your destiny. You are magical, lyrical, beautiful. You are…and I want you to know baby." Dawn sings while looking into Paul's soft eyes, as if searching for something in them. She slowly leads him to the grassy, backyard area that is full of trees and planted flowers and lit up by the full moon above. Continuing to hold his hand, giving him a gentle squeeze that Paul acknowledged by squeezing back.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat." Dawn then ceases her walking and stops in the middle of an open area with very slight sight of Paul's house. She then pulls him closer to him, her eyes never leaving his.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat." Dawn's face was literally a mere inch away as she continued to serenade Paul, who looked like he was about to receive a heavy nose bleed.

"No one can pause. You stand alone, to every record I own. Music to my heart that's what you are. A song that goes on and on!" Dawn hits the note perfectly before tossing her head back, finally giving Paul a little bit of space, slowly recovering from this little performance.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby." Dawn's singing starts to slowly come to a finish. Paul finally begins to finally regain his cold composure.

Paul then forcefully yanks his hand away from Dawn's grip, stunning Dawn in the process. Hurt flashes through her eyes for a moment. Paul stares at her with cold eyes before abruptly turning his back on Dawn and hastily walks towards his house, leaving Dawn standing underneath the moonlight, alone.

"I love you…like a love song…" Dawn finished, right before letting a single tear escape her sapphire eyes.

…

**(Paul's POV)**

'_What was she thinking? Why did that annoying girl think that should could try and hold my hand a serenade me like that?'_ I thought to myself angrily as I made my way to the empty living room.

I will admit. I'm utterly confused by what I'm feeling. I have never had these stupid butterflies in the pit of my stomach before. I don't like it. Now that I remember, I have never had someone sing to me like that. I shouldn't feel this way for Troublesome.

I sat down on the couch and kicked my feet up on the coffee table. I had grabbed a can of Oran berry juice from the fridge before I came into the living room. Everyone was in the basement, watching a horror movie in Reggie's game room. I decided to stay up here and think.

'_What's happening to me? This is just another girl, no one special__. Why is it that when she comes around, my world becomes so much brighter? She pretty, sweet, caring, and no! I will not get close to this girl.' _I think to myself. I then hear the sliding doors open, not even having to look at who walked in, I already knew it was her. I try my best to ignore her as she walks through the doors and into the kitchen.

I opened up my can of Oran berry juice and took a sip, while listening to the sounds of Dawn opening up the fridge in the kitchen. She reappeared in the living room with a can of strawberry lemonade and walked over to me.

"Where is everybody?" Dawn asks me as she opens the can of fruity lemonade and takes a sip. I shrug trying to not make eye contact with her. Dawn sighs in frustration and takes a seat on the couch beside me. I slowly scoot away from her. "Paul?" She says to me.

"Hn." I grunt in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, but I'm not sorry for what I did." Dawn says to me. I shoot her a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask her before looking at the clock. It was now approaching three in the morning.

"Nothing, now where are the others at? I need to tell the girls to get to sleep. Where are we going to be sleeping anyway?" Dawn asks as she chugs a huge gulp of her lemonade. I take a sip of my Oran juice before responding.

"Everyone is in the basement watching a movie and I don't have enough guest rooms as it is. Drew and I are sleeping in my room and Gary and Ash are sleeping in Reggie's room. Do you prefer to sleep in the basement? We have two air mattresses that you can share. It even has a restroom." I explain to her as she twists a lock of her blue hair, contemplating about it.

"Sure, that's fine. Do you want to show me where the basement is at?" Dawn asks me as she stands up from the couch. I nod my head in response as I stand up and make our way out of the living room.

…

**(Regular POV)**

Dawn and Paul walk down a hallway on their way to the basement. Finally, Paul and Dawn reach a door which Paul opens to reveal a coat closet. Dawn's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Uh, Paul, this is just a coat closet." Dawn says receiving an eye roll from Paul who merely pushes apart a rack of coat to make a small path way to walk into. "Oh, cool!" Paul then reaches above himself and tugs down on a light switch rope. The entire closet lit up.

"Yeah, this was all Reggie's idea. He wanted to be able to go down to the basement a different way." Paul explained as he and Dawn started walking through a narrow hallway that led to a dead end.

"Paul, this is a dead end." Dawn said blandly while looking around. Paul then kneeled down and pulled up on a door in the floor revealing a spiral staircase winding downward. "This is awesome, Paul!" Paul laughed slightly. Dawn noticed, but decided to ignore it.

"This part was my idea." Paul said as they made their way down the stairs. Dawn followed Paul down the stairs. As they made their way down, they started to hear the movie that was playing in the basement.

"Don't scream May or Mary Shaw will cut your tongue out at the seam." Drew teased May as Dawn and Paul finally reached the big basement, where they saw everyone sitting on the air mattresses with the movie, Dead Silence, playing.

The movie was silent and it was showing a lady with short blonde hair walking into her room with a figure sitting underneath a blanket on her bed. It is silent, dead silent.

Dawn and Paul took a seat together on one of the mattresses that May and Drew were sitting on. Misty and Ash are on the other one and Leaf and Gary were sitting on two separate bean bag chairs. Everyone was watching the movie intently, especially May, who happens to be deathly afraid of horror movies.

"D-don't look under the covers. Don't look under the covers. Don't look under the covers." May kept repeating as she gripped onto Drew's arm, leaning closer to him. Drew blushed slightly.

Slowly the lady reaches for the blanket and quickly pulls it off and let's out a bloody murderous scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" May screamed in fear and she threw both of her arms around Drew and closes her eyes tight. Drew was slightly surprised by her action and starts laughing.

"Aw, poor May is going to get her tongue ripped out by the seam tonight." Drew says to May, who is now too scared to say anything back. Misty sighs in boredom.

"This movie is lame." Misty says and she pulls out her phone and starts playing a game of words with friends. "Ash, get on words with friends and play against me."

"I like this movie, it's not really that scary, but it's entertaining. Do you like the movie, Gary?" Leaf asks before looking at Gary. Gary shrugs.

"It's okay, not my favorite. Clearly not May's favorite either." Gary says before laughing. May continues to ignore them as she continues to watch the movie.

The blonde girl from before was now crawling on the floor, coming out from underneath the blanket, coughing up blood, before being dragged back underneath the cover, screaming.

"I've seen this movie before." Paul said while his eyes never left the screen.

"So have I. I even know the scary little rhyme from the movie." Dawn says while smiling. Drew looked at her curiously.

"What rhyme? Please share with us." Drew said with an evil smile while glancing down at May, who still had her arms, wrapped Drew's body.

"Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She had no children only dolls. If you see her in your dream, be sure to never ever scream or she'll rip your tongue out at the seam." Dawn recited with a cocky smile, proud of herself for remembering the rhyme. She glanced over at May who was white as a ghost.

"Ash, seriously, you play the word 'cat'? I'll easily beat you." Misty says while furiously typing on her phone. Leaf looks at the digital clock on the top of the television set, reading three thirty-five.

"You guys, we seriously need to go to sleep. We just started this movie and by the time it's over it will be around four or five in the morning," Leaf said before standing up and turning off the DVD player and turning off the television.

Everyone started to stretch their arms, except May and Drew because May still had her arms around Drew's stomach. Paul stood up and turned on the lights to the basement. There were multiple groans and moans due to the brightness of the lights. Since the lights were on, Dawn was now able to see every detail of the basement.

There was the decent size television set with speakers built within the walls and ceilings and a game system hooked up underneath the television. There were no windows, so that means no sunlight to disturb them in the early morning. To the right of the television system there was a small bar with five tall, black chairs and in the cubbies were numerous bottles of soda and juices. To the left of the television system there was a pool table, air hockey table, foosball table and a dartboard. The walls were painted red and the floor is black and white checkered board print tiles.

Dawn yawns before standing up and walking over to the dart board.

"Woah, you have a dart board? I'm surprised you don't have a picture of my face on her with darts on it." Dawn laughed before picking up three darts off the board and standing back, aiming at the dart board. Paul stood up and walked over to Dawn and snatched the dart out of her hand.

"I love dart boards and I did have a picture of you, but it had too many punctures that it was no fun anymore." Paul teased as Dawn pouted before trying to snatch the dart back from Paul.

Misty stood up on her feet while finishing entering a word to the game she was playing on her phone. After doing so, she placed the phone in her pocket and walked over to her bag of clothing to retrieve some pajamas.

"Seriously, it's time for you guys to leave, so we can get some sleep." Misty said before walking to the restroom with pajamas in hand. Drew shook May gently.

"May, I know how much you just want to hold me in your arms, but it's time to go to sleep." Drew said as he gently pulled May's arms off. May finally recovered from her frightening movie watching.

"Whatever, just get out so we can change." May said before walking over to her bag to get some pajamas like Misty had. Leaf did the same thing as well.

Dawn turned over to Paul who was placing the darts back on the board. She watched him intently, noticing how perfect his lavender hair fell into his onyx eyes. Her eyes then traveled to the muscle in his arm as he was placing the last dart on the board. He is so fit. She loved the way that his tight, black muscle shirt clung to his toned body so well. He is so handsome. She then shook her head vigorously.

'_Man, why does he do this to me?'_ Dawn thought to herself, unaware that Paul was now noticing her that she was staring at him.

"What?" Paul's gruff voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't have anything to sleep in." Dawn said before she could stop the words from coming out her mouth.

The girls had all changed into their pajamas and were giving Dawn a confused look. May, who was dressed in a tight red t-shirt and red and white plaid sleeping pants, was about to say something, but closed her mouth. Misty had changed into a long sleeved yellow sweater and aqua blue cotton short shorts. Leaf was now wearing a green tank top with purple basketball shorts. All of them had their hair down.

"Then I don't know what to tell you, guess you are sleeping in those clothes you have on." Paul said before walking over to the spiral staircase, where Drew, Gary and Ash were waiting by. Dawn stomped her foot down in anger.

"Paul, can I at least have a t-shirt, I don't have to have shorts or pants. I can sleep in, you know, my undergarments…" Dawn said, starting to blush. Paul blushed too, due to the fact that he was starting to get images in his mind about Dawn. He frowned suddenly, that mean the guys were getting the same image. No.

"I do that anyway, but I just need some shorts or pants to wear if I need something from upstairs. I don't really want to run into any of you guys with me half naked, you know?" Dawn said, refusing to look at any of the guys. Paul's frown still stayed on his face.

Paul then grabbed Dawn by the hand and led her up the spiral staircase and out of the basement then out of the closet. He released her hand when they reached the living room. Dawn had a look of confusion.

"Where are we going now, Paul?" Dawn asks as she follows Paul up the stairs.

"I'm getting you some clothes to wear." Paul responds as he finally reached his room and pushed open the door to reveal his room.

Dawn never expected Paul's room to look the way it does. She expected black walls and multiple rock band posters on the wall, but no. His room walls were painted a beige color and the floor was white carpet. There is a bookshelf against the back wall, a closet on the left side of the room, a computer desk and laptop on the same wall as the closet was on and his queen sized bed was against the right side of his room. His bed comforter is a pale greenish design with a brown pillow. Defiantly not what she expected at all.

Paul then walked over to his open closet and started rummaging through his clothes while Dawn just stood in the doorway, waiting. Paul then comes out from the closet with a white, tight fitted v-neck shirt with black sweat pants. He then tossed them over to Dawn.

"Thanks Paul. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight and sweet dreams!" Dawn said before giving him a quick hug. Paul awkwardly returned the small hug. Wishing her a goodnight as well, before watching her walk down the hallway and disappear down the stairs. He then saw Drew walking towards his room with a smug expression on his face.

"She seemed happy, what did you do?" Drew asked with a smirk on his lips as he shut the door and started looking through his bag, taking a pair of green sweatpants and changing into them. Paul turned away in disgust.

"Nothing, just gave her some clothes to wear for the night." Paul explained as he peeled off his black shirt and changed into a pair of black and grey plaid sleeping pants that he took out of his closet. He then slipped into his sheets. "Now shut up, I'm going to sleep. Turn the lights out when you're done. And if you cuddle with me at any part of the night, you will wake up with two black eyes." Paul threatened Drew who only laughed.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not a cuddlier." Drew said before flicking off the lights and slipping into the sheets as well, leaving a good distance between Paul and Drew.

…

**In the Middle of the Night**

…

Down in the basement, all of the girls had slumbered into a deep sleep, except for May. She was wide-awake. May has been too scared to fall asleep, because her mind continued to drift back to Mary Shaw and ripping her tongue out if she screamed. Her sapphire eyes darted to every inch of the room, searching for anything that may be intruding. She then glanced over at bed buddy, Leaf, who was sound asleep mumbling incoherent words.

May, being so restless, got up from her bed, trying to not wake up any of the girls, cautiously walked up the staircase, which was very difficult to do in the dark. She then made her way in the coat closet, very slowly and full of paranoia.

"AHH!" May screamed shortly before clamping her hand over her mouth, realizing that it was just a coat that had startled her so much.

She finally made it out of the coat closet and made her way down the hallway and into the dark living room. May kept turning around every few seconds due to the fact that she kept hearing weird noises. She then stopped at the sliding doors that led out to the pool deck. May looked outside to notice that it was raining really hard. A jolt of lightening startled her, making May jump slightly.

May then looked at her reflection in the window, she noticed a dark figure standing behind her. Before she had time to react, an arm wrapped around her throat in a headlock and another arm wrapped around her stomach preventing her from running away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" May screams in fright and terror. She then feels a warm breath tickling her ear.

"Didn't Mary Shaw ever tell you what happens when you scream?" A terrorizing voice whispers into her ear.

…

**There you have it! I don't own Dead Silence, nor do I own Selena Gomez's song, Love You Like a Love Song.**

**Please Read and Review. Tell me what you guys think of this one!**

**Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
